Woodland realm
Thranduil's folk enjoyed loose dominion over all the forested territory north and east of the Taurduin. This was the Woodland Realm proper. The Elves ranged to the south and west as well; a considerable number spent time in the glens south of the Taurduin and east of the Enchanted River. *Political Organization: Hereditary' Monarchy. *Rulers: King Thranduil. *Administrative Organization: King has direct authority over entire realm, but rules by consent with a council of eleven nobles. Land is held by King, but all subjects are free to use it within the parameters of the law. *Population: 13,000 Sinda and Silvan Elves. *Military: 200 Elite Warriors and Rangers.1.100 Warriors.200 Raft-elf Warriors. *Products: Silk, timber, Jewelry, herbs, fruit. *Symbol: Dark Green Beech Leaf on a Grass Green Field. The mysterious forest of Mirkwood is home to the largest of the Elven kingdoms of Third Age northwestern Middle-earth, Less manicured than Lindon or Lorien, the Woodland Realm is nearly as wild as the dark portions of the forest to the south, where the Necromancer and giant spiders hold swav. The subjects of King Thranduil are almost exclusively Silvan Elves. They are not great builders, and they lack the ambition of their Noldor or Sinda relations.They live in the forest, but they do not subdue it to their needs. Travellers who pass through the very heart of the Elven kingdom may never even see an Elf or a sign of their presence, except perhaps for distant lights in the woods or the faint sound of merriment. The Silvan Elves are a shy folk who shun regular contact with outsiders. They love songs and jokes, but they rarely appreciate the blundering attempts of Men to mimic them. Very few Men, and almost certainly no Dwarves, have ever seen the interior of the Aradhrynd, the King's palace. Some idea of the halls' primitive yet earthy beauty may be found in the ruins at Caras Amarth deserted as the Shadow of Mirkwood began creeping northward. King Thranduil is protective of his subjects, and he keeps a careful eye on political developments in the surrounding world. He watches the rise of the Northmen with interest, and though he is no great friend of Men, he encourages their efforts at urbanization and allows a small amount of trade to take place with the Men of Esgaroth. The Dwarves he views with more suspicion, for the old animosity with the Naugrim burns deep within his heart. Thranduil once lived in Eregion and he remembers the coarseness of the Dwarves of Moria when his people fled the armies of Sauron. Of greatest concern to Thranduil. however, is the growing Shadow over southern portions of the forest.This expansion of Evil occurs at the expense of his own realm, so he maintains constant vigilance. Thranduil notes with alarm the diminishing area within which his subjects may pass without fear of attack. His scouts patrol the wild reaches of Mirkwood returning with tales of Orcs, Fell Beasts, and Spiders preying upon all who venture into the wood. On a daily basis, however, life continues as it has for the Elves for countless millennia. Silvan Elves are not great manufacturers of finished products, for most of their time is devoted to feasting and wood-craft. The items they do produce, though, are valued highly in the markets of Men. Adventuresome Elves risk their lives to collect silk from the spiders of Mirkwood which is then woven into luxuriously soft apparel. Delicate jewelry and sturdy bows, as well as lumber, herbs, and fruit, form the remainder of the Elves' exports. In return, they buy ores and wool from the Lake-men, but most especially they crave the rich wines of Dorwinion. Military The Military is divided into four differend Gwedyr (sgl. "Gwador") or "Brotherhoods" who are divided into several Gwenyr (sgl. "Gwanur") or Kindreds, the Brotherhood of the Bow (Nan."Pengwador"), Brotherhood of the Spear (Nan."Egwador"), Brotherhood of the Sword (Nan."Magwador") and Brotherhood of the Axe (Nan."Pelegwador").Three military divisions are separated from the Gwedyr, the Woodland-Warders or Taurdirim, who patrol the Mirkwood's borders, the Hall's Garrison of Aradhrynd and the King's Guard, Thranduil's Elite-Warriors.Thranduil only keeps a small amount of Horsemen, most of them horse-Archers who control the Lands surrounding Mirkwood.His Warders also have acess to Silvan-Horses. Inhabitants Alarien Anoril Arcamir Arendhiril Argaldor Arien Avaralas Bel-bilinc Bladorthin Calmiriel Camaron Camthalion Celebrim Eglavirdan Elros the Master of Keys Feren Galion Heladil Hirumith Huinen Itaril Lamalas Legolas Lianna Lindal Lóthiniel Mektar Merethiel Nandeli Narindel Nimloth Ohtar Oropher Ránian Ringlin Silinde Tauressar Tauriel Taurion Thamcalion Thranduil Uiniel Varmaldi Settlements and Places of note Amon Tamró Amon Thranduil Aradhrynd Avar Tombs Bendburn Caras Amarth Caras Tilion Ceber Fanuin Celebannon Dolentir Felegoth Forest Gate Gwígar Haudh-en-Aiganaur Imnagath Loeglond Oropher's Rest Tham Aeldés Tham Aeldír Tham Taerdol Tholkát Torech Emel Regions: Aelinann Marshes Eryn Lasgalen Glad Thaw Nan Taurduin Northern Mirkwood Old Avar Stream References: *merp.com wiki category:rhovanion category:elves category:kingdoms Category:Mirkwood